


A Brother for Cassie

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Brother for Cassie

“Mommy, mommy!” Your daughter called out as she ran through the front door, your husband right behind her. She grinned up at you, one of her teeth missing, pure joy written on her face. “Guess what!”

You gasped. “ _What_?”

“Mr. O’ Riley’s wife is having a baby!” She squealed. “They’ve having a boy.” You smiled at how excited she was for her teacher. “When are you going to have another baby?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, making you chuckle. “Gabby’s mommy just had a baby girl. So did John’s mommy.” For a seven year old, she sure was interested in people’s personal lives.

Sam came over and kissed your cheek. “She asked me in the car.” 

You chuckled. “And what did you say?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but Cassie cut him off. “He told me that was something for you and him to decide as adults and I shouldn’t go around asking people when they’re having babies. It’s **_rude_**.” She sounded so annoyed.

“Why don’t you go change into some play clothes and I’ll make you a snack.” You smiled.

“Okay!” She agreed, taking off up the stairs.

“So. She’s asking for siblings? I wonder if she knows what a _hassle_ they are.” He laughed.

You wrapped your arms around him. “I dunno. Seeing you with a newborn does things to me.”

He smirked. “Oh?”

“Yup. Makes me love you even more.” You grinned before he leaned down and kissed you gently.

_**– 4 Months Later–** _

Pulling up to the school, you waited for Cassie to come running out. They had a long weekend, and the three of you were heading up to the lake to go camping. In a cabin, because you refused to sleep in a tent.

Soon, you saw her running down the side walk to the car, her ponytail swinging behind her. “Hi, mommy!” She smiled as she climbed in her booster and buckled up.

“How was school?” You asked, pulling away.

Cassie shrugged. “It was okay.”

You chuckled. “After we get daddy, we’re going up to a cabin for the weekend. There will be a lake to swim in, we’ll cook out, roast marshmallows, all that fun stuff.” She cheered from the back, making you even more excited for that weekend. 

* * *

“ _This_ is our cabin?” Cassie asked in disbelief. “This is nothing like on TV.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, well, this is real life.” He pointed out. “Now come on, inside might look a bit better.” She shrugged and the three of you walked through the door- Sam, then Cassie, and finally, you. “Not too bad, eh, kiddo?”

“It’s okay, I guess.” 

* * *

The three of you were sitting on the porch watching the sunset and sipping cocoa, enjoying the sounds of nature. And Cassie wanting to go home. “Please. I’m so bored. I liked swimming, but now there’s no TV or anything!” She was laying on the porch, acting dramatic.

“Well, I have something that _might_ cheer you up.” You smiled.

She sat up, suddenly interested. “What?”

You pulled out a small bag from behind you and handed it to her. “Open it.”

Excitedly, she pulled out the little bit of tissue paper and then the fabric that was in there. Unfolding it, she raised an eyebrow. “It’s a _shirt_ …”

Sam laughed. “Turn it around.” She did and squealed with excitement. “I take it you’re happy?”

Getting up, she hugged Sam, and then crawled into your lap. “If it’s a girl can we name her Juliet?” She asked.

“Sweetie, we won’t know what we’re having for a couple months.” You told her gently.

“I hope it’s a girl!” 

* * *

The ultrasound technician moved the wand around your growing belly as Sam held Cassie, all of you watching the screen. “It’s a boy!” She told the three of you, happily.

You looked over to Cassie and smiled. “You’re going to have a baby brother.”

She sighed. “ _Fine_. I guess.” She kept an eye on the screen. “Does that mean I don’t have to share my dolls?”

“We don’t know. He could like anything. He might like trucks, dolls, dinosaurs, bugs, books, pretty much anything.” Sam told her. 

* * *

You smiled. “You were, too, Cas.”

“What’s his name?”

You looked up at Sam, letting him tell her. “Tyler.” Her smiled. “Tyler Joseph.”


End file.
